Behind The Cameras
by Traykov
Summary: Look what happens behind the cameras, The Truth about the characters, crazyness everywhere. Even Silver is here. Rated T for Silver's nasty language and more XD. Minor Shadamy and Knuxouge Note: Extremely OOC


**Disclaimer: We do not own any Sonic character (Mic starts crying, ESPIO IS MINE!!)**

**ZeroXx: Hi, I thought making another story would be cool!**

**X: Bitch! You betrayed us!**

**ZeroXx: No i didn't! I just felt like writing something else, other than megaman.**

**Zero: Bitch! Are you gonna leave my story like this… not knowing what the purple witch will do to me?**

**ZeroXx: I will write it, but not now. So relax.**

**Mic: Yeah, and to think you didn't like Sonic at first.**

**ZeroXx: Who cares!?**

**Axl: Yeah! Who would care about an idiot who goes barely clothed around the world.**

**(Most male characters from Sonic): What did you say!?**

**Axl: Uuuhhh… On with the story?**

**ZeroXx: Run Axl! Wait… Sonic's faster than you! HIDE!**

_**Warning: The characters are OOC, a lot. Please don't get offended.

* * *

**_

**Behind The Cameras**

**Chapter I**

**The Truth**

"Aaaannd Cut! That was nice guys, We finally finished episode 74. You can take the rest of the week, for Thanks Giving." Said the director.

"YAY!" Espio said running around hyper as always.

"Oh my god Espio… will you calm down? I wanna sleep... Why are you always so hyper?" Charmy asked.

"Scientifically, It is proved that Espio will never be calm as He appears on the show. You should get use to it Charmy. It's been like 74 episodes, plus the games." Vector explained as if he were a scientist.

"Whatever, I'll take a nap." Charmy replied as he fall to sleep.

Espio was running around like crazy singing. "It's peanut butter and jelly time! PEANUTBUTTERJELLY,PEANUTBUTTERWITHABASEBALLBAT!"

"Dumbass." Silver said. "I'm going home." Silver chaos control himself to his house.

"How the hell did he do that? It's a goddamn show! It's not even real." Jet said.

"Yes it is. If you believe it." Shadow said, as he went to the garage to get his motorcycle.

"This sucks…" He turn around just to see Big and Storm talking, retardedly.

"You are a copy cat." Big said to Storm.

"No, you are the copy **cat** in here."

"You copied my retardedness and I didn't get paid." Big replied.

"Well, why didn't you get pay?"

"Because I came here to talk to you."

"So, you… you, you didn't get paid!" Storm yelled.

"Yes. I didn't get paid because I came here to talk to you."

"Oh no!... so you didn't get paid… that means you didn't get money…then you didn't get cash, BUT WHY? Why didn't you get paid?"

"I didn't get paid because I came here to talk to you." Big said for the forth time.

"Your payment! Where is it?"

"In the office, because I came here to talk to you."

"You didn't get paid because you came here to talk to me?"

"Yes, I didn't get paid because I came here to talk to you. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna get my money." Big said as he ran for it.

"Jet! Big didn't-"

"I KNOW!" Jet yelled annoyed.

"Damn that's retarded. Luckily I will never fall into that." Sonic said as he walked towards the exit.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Amy Rose said.

"Amy? You look so beautiful today. Will you go out with me?"

"For the 15478 time. I won't! I told you already, my heart belongs to Shadow!"

"He is my clone! I have the same abilities as him!"

"Actually that only happens in the show. Plus, you are the slowest one of us. You are pathetic."

Just when Sonic was about to answer Shadow made his appearance, with his cool motorcycle.

"Let's go baby." Shadow said as Amy got on it and put on her helmet. "See ya loser!"

"I'm not-" Dirt fell into Sonic's eyes as the motorcycle left. "My eyes! My beautiful-emerald-green eyes! Curse you Shadow!"

**Meanwhile still in the studio**

"Ok Tails. Let's try this again. What's two plus two?"

"five?" The yellow-gay-looking-two-tailed fox said.

"Idiot! It's not five! It's SIX!" Eggman said.

Cream slapped herself. "Kill me…"

"Keep trying Tails! You'll get it next time." Knux said, as he headed to Rouge's room.

"Oh, hey there Knuckie, what's up?" She asked.

"Hi… Rouge…(sniff) That scent… Who was here with you?"

"Nob-"

"You think I'm stupid! I know you are cheating on me! Who was it? Shadow!? Sonic? The new kid!(AKA Silver)" Knuckles yelled at her.

"Knuckie relax. Nobody was here, I just bought this… Actually I stole it, but I got this new perfume, may be that's what you felt."

Knuckles started at her for a moment. "Close enough, kiss me!" They started making out.

Silver suddenly came back, because he forgot a magazine, and opened the door, not knowing they were making out. "Oh Jesus, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything, have you seen my magazine?"

Knuckles turn around with fire in his eyes.

"It's ok guys, you can keep it… I guess I'll just be going…" Silver said taking as long as he could to get out.

"Could you please get out now?" Knuckles said in a threatening tone.

"Yeah sure but I'm just-"

"NOW."

"Sure!" Silver chaos control himself back to his house, just to find Sonic sitting on his couch. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking how I am going to impress Amy."

"Amy Rose?"

"Yup same one."

"Damn, She's hot, I'm gonna ask her out." Silver said completely forgetting about Shadow and that Sonic was after her.

"Dude, I saw her first."

"Please… She's ridiculously hot, don't you think she's a little more my speed?"

"Well, she can be my speed too." Sonic said.

"Well since you saw her first, I think it's only fair that-" Silver chaos control himself to Amy's house.

"Curse you Silver! And your ability to chaos control yourself!" Sonic yelled waving a fist in the air.

**TBC

* * *

**

**No, this is not Amy/Silver in fact, pairings won't be so important. This is my first Sonic story and as well as my second story written so far. Note that don't have any Sonic game, but I know stuff, plus my sister knows a lot, so she helps me. Please review and tell me what you think about this. Please not hurtful flames, if I see one I will just ignore and laugh Mhuhauhahauah.**


End file.
